With development of mobile intelligent terminals and game industry, a large number of mobile games with different themes have emerged, to meet needs of users. A plurality of users teaming up for game battles is a core gameplay of many mobile games. For example, the core gameplay of mobile games of a MOBA (Multiplayer Online Battle Arena) type is to form a team of 5V5 for battling. During the period when users team up for battle, it is vital for users to realize interaction with virtual characters in parallel at the same time (for example, a user must simultaneously take into consideration his own character's actions and view battle situations of teammates outside his/her visual field (field hereinafter)). Therefore, whether it is possible to provide a convenient and quick interaction mechanism to enable the user to implement multi-thread operation is an important influencing factor of user experience for such mobile games.